Yasuhiro Hagakure
Yasuhiro Hagakure (葉隠 康比呂 Hagakure Yasuhiro) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. He has the title Super High-School Level Fortune Teller (超高校級の「占い師」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Uranaishi"). A rising star in the fortune-telling community, the accuracy of his predictions were actually only 30%. He was the oldest student, due to him flunking three times in the past. He survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the game. Appearance Hagakure has an extravagant hairstyle, which is dark brown. He wears three layers of shirts, the top one containing an old green uniform jacket, the second one containing a white rough shirt, and his third layer is a small yellow short sleeve shirt. He wears a big brown sash and uses a yellow rope as his belt. Personality Hagakure is one of the more laid-back students. He is very gullible and prone to panic. His first trait is especially apparent when he stated that he bought his crystal ball (which is made of glass instead of real crystal) at the price of 100 million yen due to it being used by Napoleon, Genghis Khan, and George Washington in the past. Slightly slow in the head, he also tends to talk absurdly; a fact that leaves Asahina baffled. Hagakure really hates it if someone compares his fortune-telling to occult, frequently insisting that they are not the same. Furthermore, he fears ghosts, and would freak out if such a subject comes up in a conversation. He is also a fan of video games. History Pre-Despair Incident Prior to enrolling at Hope's Peak Academy, Hagakure saved up a small fortune by offering his services as a Fortune Teller. Whilst his predictions rate alone netted him on most clients, it is also implied that he scammed many more. He claims to have spent the money on rare artifacts of mystical origins, such as a 100-million-yen crystal ball that was allegedly owned by Napoleon and George Washington. These were invariably proved to be forgeries. After attempting to "squeeze money out of" a wealthy female client, Hagakure became the target of her mafia connections. Unwilling to pay off his debts by either selling his collections or digging into his savings, Hagakure went into hiding for three years before taking shelter at Hope's Peak. High School Life of Mutual Killing Throughout the prologue and much of the first chapters, Hagakure remains the most relaxed out of all the students, assuming it to be an elaborate prank. He drops this attitude after Mukuro Ikusaba's (in Junko Enoshima's guise) impaling. After the murder of Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata used Hagakure's crystal ball to turn on the incinerator and burn his bloody t-shirt through the shutters blocking the garbage room. Framed by the Queen of Lies and Redemption to Clear His Name After Oowada and Fujisaki's death, Hagakure was later framed by Celes for the murder of Yamada and Ishimaru, as her last name was the same as his given name, "Yasuhiro". After having Yamada design a robot suit, she knocked Hagakure out and trapped him inside it, faking a photograph of "Justice Robo" kidnapping Yamada and claiming him to be the "madman" that was running around the school. However, the many flaws in the suit's design - such as the wearer's inability to bend properly - ultimately led to Celes being outed as the true culprit. Sakura's Noble Sacrifice After the revelation that Sakura Oogami was Monobear's mole, Hagakure was one of the three (among Togami and Fukuwa) that openly started to dislike her, and didn't argue with Togami's point that Sakura should be killed. Sakura Oogami invited him to a private meeting to see if she could make amends, which he incorrectly interpreted as an attempt on his life. He knocked Sakura unconscious with a glass bottle and - believing he had accidentally killed her - framed Fukawa for the crime. After a light pressing in a Court Trial, Hagakure confessed his guilt. After it was revealed that Sakura committed suicide, he took back his dislike for her and swore not to try and kill anyone again. Mukuro's Death and Tensed Rivalry with Real Enoshima Refusing to fall like his former friends, either succumbed into crime or becoming the murder victim, Hagakure vowed to everyone that he would not do anything suspicious while helping out looking for clues to get out from their nightmare, including the sudden "appearance" of the 16th student Mukuro Ikusaba. During the course however, Hagakure is one of these very students who see Naegi as a non existent figure and also Mukuro's Death Retrial and Tensed Rivalry with Real Enoshima During the retrial of Mukuro's murder, Hagakure's Pre-Despair Incident notebook was found by Naegi during the final investigation phase and helped prove that the students were missing two years of their memories. As the true perpetrator was revealed as the real Junko Enoshima, Hagakure was one of the students who was shocked that the "Junko Enoshima" they met was actually Enoshima's twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, and remained stunned over that fact that the world's doomsday was caused by despair and the chaos was as real as truth. As he is motivated by Naegi's words that hope is still alive, Hagakure would loudly reply that he would use his very own instinct to see through his own route, because he believes that life is about moving forward despite the high and low. With his support to Naegi, Hagakure witnessed Naegi managing to force Enoshima onto her knees and execute herself in a special punishment (Super Duper Nasty Torture) in the progress; which finally resulted in her 'death' and the survivors are finally free from the strings of this sadistic game. Considering their torments are finally over, Hagakure remains uncertain about life after his gruesome journey, yet he would optimistically remark that instead of doomsday like Enoshima mentioned (considered it as a big fat lie), the other side would be normal or even happier than before. Hence, Yasuhiro was among the six survivors to escape the school. Execution (from official Fanbook) '''Quiz Time! I Heard There's a Chance of 30%!' - Hagakure is a contestant on a quiz show set. Before him there are 3 doors labeled 'A', 'B', and 'C'. There is a 1/3 probability that one is an execution. Hagakure tries to enter the 'A' door. The door grows hands and feet and escapes. 'B' does the same thing. Only door 'C' is left. He isn't willing, and a mouth appears on the door and eats him. This execution is shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Makoto Naegi- Naegi and Hagakure seemed to have a slightly good relationship. Quotes *"My character wasn't yet established then." *“The guardian spirit with a perm head chasing a Bigfoot who was cursed by sky fish. That’s your very own guardian spirit!” *“Anyway, let’s go for a drink sometime. I’ll tell you all about Lemurian culture, ‘right?” *“I’m 20 years old. All sorts of things happened and I got held back 3 grades, right?” *“I think I’ll just go ahead and take a quick nap until it’s all over.” *"That’s just creepy, ‘right?" *"S…S…She’s right…! T…T…There’s no way I’d kill someone…!" *"I… returned to my senses… and thought if I didn’t do something I’d be executed…" *"You should be more gentle when waking people up, 'right? Like, by pushing their belly or something!" *"Hey. I waited for you." *"But, being alive means moving forward, 'right?" *"Even if it's painful... Even if it's scary... It means moving forward, 'right...?" *"I still want to live! I want to open the next door! There has to be something new waiting out there!" *"So... I want to leave this place!" *"I don't care about my divinations anymore! I decided to trust my instincts!!" Trivia *Hagakure is the first victim in the game demo. This is deliberately done to hide the true identity of the first victim. *At the beginning of Chapter 4, Hagakure predicts that nobody else will be murdered. This turns out to be true, as the remaining deaths are self-inflicted. *He seems to have a fear of ghosts. References Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Male Category:Alive